Love of an Angel
by The Young Lady of Legends
Summary: An angel of the distant past descended to earth...only to be raped by a human forcing her to become his wife, subsequently their descendants are part divine. But it's only a legend right? Not for Serena Tsukino, the celestial maiden's incarnate.
1. Savior

Love of an Angel

Okay...this story is definitely alternate universe. Serena/Darien pairing. It's all about how Serena discovers her past and her existence as a 'Celestial Maiden' or angel. The girls aren't scouts, nor do they have any powers other than those Serena will later display. It's more or less a mushy love story with a few twists and turns... Enjoy!

ChapterOne: Savior

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena sighed heavily. This had been the worst day ever recorded in her life history. First off, she'd been late to class, which she could handle magnificently as it happened on a daily basis. Then, she'd forgotten the homework that was lying complete on her desk at home. She'd worked hard on that too, and to get a zero... well Serena was upset with herself to say the very least. 

The single-most horrid thing that had occurred that day was having to tell her friends she couldn't be at the birthday party they were planning to throw the next day. Yes, tomorrow was Serena's and her twin brother, Andrew's birthday. 'Humph. Some birthday. If it's anything like today I don't even want it to come. To hell with turning sixteen.' she thought silently as she walked home. Her parents had told her and Andrew the previous night that they would have to come strait home from school on their birthday's, canceling any plans, because they had to spend their Sweet Sixteenth Birthday with Grandpa. 

Serena was so lost in her thoughts that she'd almost forgotten the company she was with. "Hey Sere! Try not to look so gloomy, 'kay?" Mina asked popping in front of her. 

"Sorry guys. It's just I don't want to have to go to Grandpa's for my birthday. I mean, this isn't just any birthday...I'm turning sixteen! Don't my parents get it? It's like my coming of age! I'm coming out!" Serena cried indignantly just as Lita, her tall brunette friend and Mina, the perky blonde began singing simultaneously.

"So you better get this party started! I'm coming out so you better get this party started!" they sang/screamed...er whatever it was they were doing at the top of their lungs causing quite a disturbance in the peace of Tokyo's sidewalks. Many glances were shot their way and some glares. Not that the two girls cared. 

"Uhhh....party! Why of all songs did you have to sing that one?" Serena moaned.

Raye looked sympathetic. "Oh Serena, it'll be okay. It wasn't anything big we had planned... just karaoke at this new joint Mina and I found the other day."

Mina's eyes grew brighter as did her smile. "And oh my God! You should see the place! It is absolutely brilliant! The lights are fantastic 'cause they're so many different colored ones! Oh and the stage...it makes you feel like a star standing on it in front of all those people. I can't wait to go again tomorrow-" she was cut off by Amy's elbow connecting with her stomach. "OWIE! What in the name of all that is mean did you do that for?!"

Raye shook her head at her ditzy blonde friend. "Honestly Mina. Sometimes you are so stupid."

A small smile still on Mina's face, as it never really left, could be detected. "Huh? Why?"

Lita coughed and it sounded strangely like, "Serena!"

Serena understood perfectly. Pangs of guilt washed over her as Mina described the place and they stuck around while the rest of the group chastised her. "Don't worry guys, it's okay!" she said putting on a bright smile. Then she turned to Mina and flashed Mina's custom 'V for Victory' sign at her. "No worries!" They were now on a pedestrian's overpass crossing the street. Afterall, Tokyo wasn't a place one wanted to dart out into traffic in. 

No sooner had the words left Serena's mouth when a gust of wind and something solid zoomed by her, nearly knocking her down. A man...holding a purse? It was then the girls noticed the wailing behind them. A middle aged woman, between forty and fifty was sobbing and screaming, "Stop that man! My purse! My purse, Oh!"

Acting quickly Serena darted after the man. Her early morning routine of being late had developed proper running muscles in Serena's legs and in her mind she was nearly Olympic caliber. She caught up with the man quickly and she jumped on his back trying to save the woman's purse as they reached the center of the overpass. He swung her off his back and conveniently, the purse was swung with Serena. She grabbed it without thinking before realizing she'd gone over the edge. The pavement below seemed to be rising up to meet her. This was it? After all the klutz attacks she's done in by one? One single klutzy moment was going to be the cause of Serena pushing up daisies? "NO!" she screamed. It couldn't end so suddenly! 

Images raced through her mind and she realized that they were pictures of her life. 'So, your life really does flash before you.' she thought. She was caught off guard by the next image. It was the clearest yet and stayed with her much longer than the others had.

It was a symbol of sorts... A black and white circle, with a decorated center and extensions of that center reached the edge of itself. Serena was positive she'd seen it before, but she couldn't seem to tell where. She was bracing herself for the rough impact just before she hit the ground when all of a sudden...

...she floated. Her body weight seemed to disappear and she could feel herself gliding like a feather. She landed on the pavement below softly upon her feet. Lita's voice rang from the overpass above, "Serena!! LOOK OUT!" 

Serena turned her head in time to see an oncoming car. It was only mere feet from her body, not nearly enough time to hit the brakes. Again, and not for the first time that day, Serena braced herself for the impact. But it never came.

A figure dressed in head to toe black through itself around Serena, launching them both toward the sidewalk. This time Serena did feel the impact but it wasn't so bad. She looked up to see a very tall and muscular man with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen holding her. "Y-you saved me!" her voice sounded tiny and meek. Fear and adrenaline were easily detected in her voice. 

Ebony black hair fell around those midnight eyes that looked at Serena with concern. "You okay?" he asked. His voice was deep and soothing. Though, at the same time it was smooth and sexy. Serena could feel her already rapid heartbeat increase. 

"Um- uh- Yeah! I'm...j-just fine!" The fact that she was lying on his legs with his arms wrapped, still tightly, around her back and his face mere inches from hers did nothing for her shot nerves. 

Female voices approaching loudly told Serena that it was her four friends. She turned her head to see Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye and also the lady who'd lost her purse. She spoke first. "Oh young lady! Are you alright?!"

"Yes ma'am! I'm just fine!" she realized the purse was still on her lap. "Oh here you are!" she said handing it to her. "The good news is your purse is safe."

Raye began, "Yes Serena we can see that but are YOU safe?" 

Serena nodded. "Oh yes, I'm fine. This man here-" she stopped. He was gone. She stood up and looked in all directions for the man but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Amy looked at Serena, worriedly. "What man Serena?" She obviously thought Serena was losing her mind. 

"A man...he saved me! He was just here! He pushed me out of the way of the car." Serena thought a bit and decided to add, "and caught me when I fell!" It couldn't have posed well for her sanity, telling her friends that she floated. They'd never believe her. 

But Serena knew two things for absolute certain:

1. She did indeed float when she fell from that overpass and,

2. She would search long and hard to find the black-clad, midnight-eyed man who had been her savior.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This story is based on the characters created by Naoko Takeuchi for her series Sailor Moon and the plot line is borrowed from Yu Watase in her manga/anime series Ceres: Celestial Legend.

See this button just beneath here? 

CLICK IT AND REVIEW!


	2. Who Will Die?

Love of an Angel

I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to go ahead and do chapter two. Though, I wouldn't get used to it. It usually takes me longer than this to get new chapters out. I'll get to the Darien and Serena romance shortly! Next chapter actually...so review! Please enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ChapterTwo:WhoWill Die?

Serena walked just a few feet behind Andrew who was walking a considerable distance behind their parents. The conversation had become heated the night before as Serena and Andrew both complained about having to ditch their plans, not to mention their friends. But did their parents care? Not really. All they seemed concerned with was their children's appearance at Grandfather's, which was where they were now. 

It had been nearly a two hour drive and the sun was beginning to set just behind their Grandfather's manor house. Serena looked at it, taking it's immaculateness in. She always seemed to forget just how huge it was. Her branch of the family wasn't quite as well off. They were wanting for anything mind, just that they were strictly middle-class while most of the rest of her family were loaded. They ran some kind of conglomerate cooperation. As she passed the pine tree in the front of the manor she asked, "Hey Andy! Remember when we climbed that tree when we were like, four and got in a ton of trouble for it?" 

He looked at her, his eyebrows nearly touching each other and a frown obvious on his face. "Enough memory lane. I'm just ready to get my presents, give my ever-so-sincere-thanks and bolt! I'm not staying any longer than I have to. I have some plans with friends for later tonight." Instantly Serena wished she'd thought to do the same. They would be home in a couple of hours, leaving the whole night open. 'Karaoke bars usually stayed opened late, didn't they?' were her thought as her Grandfather met her and Andrew. 

"Grandpa!" Serena squealed. She didn't dislike visiting him. She loved her Grandpa, she'd just rather keep June 30 open for her friends. "Howya doing?" 

Andrew mumbled something like "Spaz..." under his breath, just loud enough for Serena to catch wind of it but not Grandpa.

Grandpa answered, "Fine, Serena. Just fine. Now come this way. Everyone is waiting."

Serena cocked her head to one side in thought. "Everyone? Who...?" she stopped as double doors were opened to reveal a room with a very long table. It looked like the sort that belonged in a business meeting. Each of her aunts and female cousins were seated on one side while her uncles and male cousins on the other. Grandpa took his place at the far end and Serena and Andrew were instructed to sit at the other. It was just then that Serena noticed something quite unusual. Everyone was dressed in black and wore similar somber expressions. She looked at Andrew and whispered, "What's going on?"

He whispered his reply. "I don't know, sis. We've never been a big deal in the family before." Serena realized this couldn't be right. After all, where were the presents? Where was the cake? No fun activities planned either? 'This seems more like a wake than a birthday party.' she thought.

The only person present not wearing the gloomy expression was Grandpa. As the door opened Grandpa said, "Serena, Andrew. I have a present for both of you." The man who walked through the door carrying the box was- no! It couldn't be him!

But it was. It was the man who had saved Serena the day before. His eyes were still just as blue and though his clothes were different, they were still just as black as his hair. She could feel and hear the steady beat of her heart increase. Grandpa snapped Serena back into reality. "Serena! Pay attention." 

She looked down to see that the box had been placed directly in front of her and Andrew. Grandpa smiled. "Go ahead. You can open it." Serena pulled the ribbon and paper from the gift revealing a very old looking wooden box. Something...something wasn't right here. Her heart was pounding nervously and the mysterious man couldn't be blamed this time, for he'd exited the room several minutes before. 

Andrew looked at me, sensing something was wrong and said, "Wait. It's okay Serena. I'll open it." As he pulled the lid from the box Serena's heart gave a huge lurch. Her eyes grew wide in terror as she saw what lie there. A hand. A human hand that had decayed long ago. She didn't have long to look. Something wasn't right. 

Her head began to throb and she started shaking. Her breath was rapid...it was as though she couldn't get enough air. Then the pictures came again. Image after image came to her, though this time she'd never seen them before. But that wasn't what disturbed her the most. In every image someone was covered in blood or blood spilled on the floor and other various places. "BLOOD!" she shrieked. "OH MY GOD! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE! THERE IS BLOOD ALL OVER EVERYTHING!" 

A small explosion seemed to come from her. The room went silent as relatives noticed that her blonde hair had changed to a black color and her cerulean blue eyes now shone a vicious enraged violet. The hand in the box exploded into several tiny pieces and they flew in all directions across the room. Then as suddenly as it had begun Serena's hair and eyes changed back to normal and she realized that her body had withstood the explosion from within her but her clothes barely covered her as they were slashed into ribbons, leaving no part of Serena to imagination. 

She looked at her twin in worry. He was doubled over, shaking as well. "Andy...did you see what I...?" she asked meekly. Then for no reason his body was being slashed by something that wasn't there! Blood exploded from the many wounds that now covered his body. He fell backward into a faint, as Serena caught him from behind. 

Serena found it very strange that her relatives could just sit there and shake their heads. This was time of crisis, damn it! And all they could do was hang their heads. "Andy! Andy!" Serena screamed. "You- you're bleeding all over!" she looked up for help from her family only to see them still seated. "Mom! Dad!...Somebody please! Help him!" 

Her tone changed to one of utter disbelief. "How can you just sit there?" she asked in a near whisper. She changed yet again, this time she was enraged. "My brother's been slashed to ribbons and nobody cares! Nobody! Well I do! I won't let him die!" 

Grandpa began walking towards where Serena supported Andrew's weight. He was now being followed by all of her male relatives aside from her brother and father. Grandpa spoke. "Serena...Andrew will not die." 

She became hopeful. Finally someone was going to help. "Grandpa! You'll-"

He began again, still moving toward them. "Your brother will carry on the family name. We will do our utmost o assure he lives a long healthy life." he paused briefly. "Take your hands off him Serena...

...you are the one who is going to die."


	3. First Kiss

Love of an Angel

No answers yet but the plot does thicken in this chapter. The next chapter introduces three new characters and also...tells why Serena's family is out to kill her. 

ChapterThree: First Kiss

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena could only stare. Surely this was all just one big misunderstanding. 'That's it!' she thought. 'It's a practical birthday joke!'

"Serena...this family faces disaster as long as you are alive." her Grandpa began. Then he began again, this time much more sternly, "We must make sure that you die." 

"Come on..." she said, not daring to believe the cruel and harsh words coming from such a man of love and kindness. "Oh, Stop it everyone!" she grinned. "What is this ? Some kind of birthday gag? You wanted to scare us didn't you?" she laughed. Harsh expressions were returned. "Bingo! Right?" This was getting insane, almost unbelievable. So it absolutely had to be a joke!

She turned to Andrew who was slumped over the table, the red blood staining the mahogany. She shook his shoulder. "Andrew, c'mon, get up! That blood's just paint, and your acting totally sucks..." She immediately regretted this for her Grandpa nearly exploded in rage.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" he bellowed. He then turned to one of Serena's older male cousins and instructed him to take Andrew to another room.

Serena's eyes were wide in disbelief yet again. Her parents were being shuffled from the room yelling at her Grandpa. "Father! You can't-" her dad had been cut off by Grandpa, who seemed to be running things. "You two go with your son. Serena is no longer your concern."

Her mother, who against her will was being forced from the room with her husband and son became hysterical. "SERENA! PLEASE, SERENA, RUN! GET AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE!"

__

Click.

The door had been shut behind them and terror rose in Serena like it had never done before. "...wait." she said in a voice barely a whisper. Strong arms pinned her own behind her back. Rage grew as it had never done before in Serena's body. "HEY! What the hell is going on? Cut it out or I'm going to get pissed! And I don't care if you ARE family!" 

Her family wasn't listening to her obvious requests. They circled around her, trapping her in case she decided to run. "I said LET GO!" she tried to shake them off. Her retaliation got her pinned to the floor roughly. 

Her uncle...her father's own brother...had her pinned down with his arms wrapped tightly around her neck. 'Oh God! I really could use a savior now!' she thought bitterly. A female cousin, who looked much like her said, "Forgive us Serena. We must protect our own lives and families. You have to be disposed of!"

The man pinning her to the ground had hate in his eyes. What the hell had she done wrong, damn it! He began, "I'm sorry Serena. But you had the tough luck of being born into THIS family." This was insane! 'Why...do I...' the air was being choked from her lungs and her throat was at the mercy of strong and merciless hands. He tightened his grip, "Die... DIE!"

"NO!!!!" she bellowed. A strange force was again brewing within her. What was this feeling? It was almost as if...her body was being taken over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena's eyes fluttered open. Much to her surprise she was sitting on a pine tree branch quite high up the very tree she and Andrew had been talking about earlier. "Huh? Why am I here?" Dark specks on her skin distracted her attention. Her heart pounded as she realized what the specks were. "Flecks of blood? What happened?" she wondered aloud.

"Hey you there!" a deep soothing male voice called from below. She glanced down. "Yeah, you there. The big cat up in the tree." It was him! The man who had saved her. A puzzled and slightly amused look came upon his face. "What are you doing up there?"

"Hey. You're the guy who saved me!" she cried.

"Saved you?" It seems he didn't remember. 'What does he go around everyday rescuing people from emanate danger? Who does he think he is, Superman?' she wondered.

"Yes, yesterday! You caught me when I fell from the overpass." she declared. Suddenly it seemed he remembered. 

"Ah. I thought I'd seen you somewhere before." he paused before changing the subject. "So you're Serena. The people in this family are out looking for you." He raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "Rather frantic about it too, for some reason."

Serena's eyes grew wide. Of course! That was why she was in the tree. It was just...she didn't remember _how _she got there. 'God please don't let him turn me in.' she pleaded silently. He continued. "The question is, what should I do with you? I'm under obligation to this family these days." His face was concentrated in deep thought, as if trying to make a decision. "Come on down. I'll-"

She cut him off. "No! I am not coming down! You want me? Then you'll have to climb up here and drag me down yourself!" How dare he betray her? For a brief moment she thought she may have found some solace in this mass confusion.

Her thoughts of anger distracted her from the present. When a voice called, "Coming right up." her answer was immediately snappy with, "What's coming?"

"Me." said the voice as the man as he reached her. He sat perched on the branch mere inches from where she sat. 

She screamed. "Wait! How- when did you-?!" 

He was polar opposite to her frantic attitude and he shone a calm posterior. "Just now." he said with the traces of a grin playing at his lips. This didn't go unnoticed by Serena. 'Nice mouth.' she thought, 'wouldn't I love to...no, NO NO! There are a thousand and one reasons why you shouldn't go thinking that way. The main one being he'll probably turn me in to my psycho family back there.'

"Stay the hell away from me!" the words exploded from her mouth. "God! Everyone is being so damn weird! Why are they doing this to me?! It's too cruel to be a joke!...And Grandpa and Dad! How can any of this be called a _birthday party?!_ What the hell did I do wrong?!" she was more or less talking to herself and the man in the tree with her seemed to notice. He also seemed to notice, even though soaking wet and covered in what looked disturbingly like blood, that she was beautiful. He was especially partial to the long blonde hair that hung down beneath the branch they were sitting upon. It seemed to go on forever...

as did she...

"Well, I did say I was going to a friend's place to study once when I actually went and hung out downtown. Oh yeah, I bleach my hair blonde." she realized.

"Hey." he tried getting her attention. His attempt proved futile as she continued rambling.

"And I pretend I'm sick and play hooky from classes I hate. Oh and I tried smoking one time. Yeah, and the other day I found a wallet with twenty bucks in it and used the money to buy a Mariah Carey CD..." she paused and her face looked confused. 

"I said hey!" he tried again. 

"Oh my God! Or is this all about the time I got drunk and the cops chased me around because I kept making faces at them?! Or...or the time that OLD guy tried to hit on me and I _kicked him in the balls?! OR-" _

He grew tired of waiting for her to notice he wanted her attention. 'No matter. I'll get it one way or another.' He grasped her wrist and pulled her to him and before she knew what was happening his lips were pressed firmly onto hers. His kiss softened and she became captivated. That was until she realized she'd never done this before!

He broke away and she stared for a moment. And then...she screamed.

~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

See this button? Click and review!


	4. Celestial Maiden

Love of an Angel

Please bear with all the new characters. They do have a purpose and point even though it doesn't look that way just yet. Review!

ChapterFour: Celestial Maiden

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~

A beautiful young woman, who was the epitome of elegance, with hair the color of onyx that fell on her shoulders and eyes that shone a deep blue was running frantically through her home in search of someone. "Yuhi! YUHI! Oh where is he?!" she cried exasperatedly. She'd had a vision and was greatly disturbed. A young woman with blood similar to hers was in danger of being murdered...by her own family!

A door opened and in walked another woman but was the complete opposite of the elegant lady. She looked rather like a fish actually. "Anything wrong, my lady?" She worked there as a driver and live-in maid. 

"Yes," the woman answered. "Where is Yuhi?" 

The fish lady answered, "Oh Yuhi? He's preparing dinner."

They immediately walked toward the kitchen. The home was a reflect of the family's money. They were obviously wanting for nothing at the mere size of it. Of course the home was also the family dance school. As they entered the kitchen a young man with black hair that hung over his amber eyes was indeed preparing dinner. And in an extremely marvelous manner. He had the stature of a world-renowned chef, of course at a mere seventeen years old this was no less than impossible. "Yuhi!" 

He spun around to see the woman searching for him and rolled his eyes. "What? What?" 

"It's no wonder you couldn't hear me calling for you with that awful racket." she commented, referring to the music he was listening to.

"Racket? Haven't you ever heard of Phish sis?" he asked.

As soon as he'd said it she pointed to the lady with the face much like that of a minnow and Yuhi answered, "No. No relation to Mrs. Flounder there."

"Oh! My lady! Yuhi! How could you call me that horrid name?" she wailed. Of course it probably would've been more effective if she weren't such a melodramatic bad actress. 

"Geez! We were just kidding!" Yuhi exclaimed.

"Oh nevermind that!" Yuhi's elegant sister suddenly remembered. "Something's come up! You have to go get someone for me!"

He raised his eyebrow, "Dance student?"

"No one like that. There's a young lady in trouble and you need to go and find her for me!" she yelled almost frantically.

"I'm thinking...no" he answered. Afterall, dinner needed to be finished. 

"Really now? Did I mention she was sixteen and unusually beautiful?" she asked.

"I'm off!" he called nearly sprinting to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena's scream rang over the manor and it's land surrounding it. The mysterious man, who Serena suddenly realized she had no idea what his name was, had just kissed her. "Oh my God!" she thought. "MY FIRST KISS!!!!" 

"UP THERE!" voices rang from below. Serena looked down to see men with rifles pointed at her. "Come down now or we'll shoot!" 

"What the-? Is he serious?!" she gasped, terrified. 

The blue-eyed man looked at her and back down at the ground again. "They have rifles. We may have to do what he says." he paused and looked her. "Serena. Run!" He said as he prepared to jump from the tree with her but...he never had to. 

A young man had attacked the men threatening Serena and had taken their guns. He promptly threw them a considerable distance. He looked up at Serena, his amber eyes glistening. "Hey you! Girl! I'm here to rescue you!"

"Rescue me? Who says I need rescuing?" her attitude was back or perhaps it had never left.

"Look I don't know why, just that I was sent to rescue you. We have to leave before anymore of these guys show up." he told her. It seemed he had a bit of an attitude himself. "C'mon jump! I'll catch you!"

"Um hello?! It is way too high up to jump from and-" she didn't have to finish. The man who'd just kissed her pushed her from the tree. As she approached the ground she noticed she was floating again, making it easy for that guy to catch her. 

"Hey nice form! Light as a freakin' feather!" he exclaimed. Serena guessed he around her age. He still had that teenage smart-ass thing about him.

The man from the tree called down at her. "See ya later Serena. And I'd stay away from anymore high places if I were you."

The man whose arms she was in began to run with her still in his arms. "Let's go!"

"Hey...WAIT!" she screamed. "Put me down! Lemme go! _Excuse_ me, I believe I said WAIT!" They were already very far from her family and in the city. 

"What is your problem? Don't you want to be rescued?" he demanded, still not putting her down.

"I have to get back to my Grandpa's! Andrew, my twin brother, is hurt and...and...Just who the hell are you coming out of the blue?!" she yelled in his ears.

"Don't worry Serena. We're on your side." the soft voice of a woman came from her side. She looked to see one of the most beautiful and elegant women she'd ever laid eyes on. "They do this because you are a heavenly maiden. Introductions must be put off until later. Your relatives, the Tsukinos are after you and will not stop until you are dead." 

"I'm a WHAT?!"

"Serena have you ever heard the legend of 'The Angel's Cloak'? Of course it has many other names such as the 'Hagoromo Legend' and the 'Snow-Maiden Legend.'" the elegant woman asked.

"Yes..." Serena asked uncertainly, not sure what that tale had to do with her and this situation. "Isn't that the one where the goddess Demeter was bathing with other goddesses and a man stole her cloak?"

"Yes it is. She was in a hot spring and she and the other angels or goddess, whichever you prefer, had draped their celestial robes upon a tree. A fisherman walked by and never seeing anything so beautiful as the robes took one home. When Demeter later saw him she grew suspicious of him and asked if he'd seen her robes. He answered no and since she had no robes she had no way to return home and he forced her to become his wife." she answered going into much more detail than Serena. 

Serena looked at her for a while, not understanding. "Okay...why are we talking about mythology/"

The woman looked at Serena and answered solemnly, "You are a descendant of that maiden."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don't forget to review!


End file.
